


Part 1: wings but no feet

by possibilityleft



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon for the prompt: "Elementary, Joan Watson, Sherlock, tortoises, dragons, and other reptilia."  Part 1 in the collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: wings but no feet

Joan Watson was a sensible woman who did not believe in ghosts, or fairies, or dragons. So when she woke up one morning to see a small, scaly creature with a long tail digging its claws deeply into her headboard, she didn't pause to wonder if it had wandered in from some world not too far off from theirs.

"SHERLOCK!" she shouted; the creature chirruped at her, but the house was suspiciously silent, so she pulled herself from her bed to find out what it was, exactly, he'd gotten them into this time.


End file.
